(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices and associated driving methods. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to curved display devices and associated driving methods.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have seen recent wide acceptance. Some examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, an organic electro-luminescence display device, a plasma display device, and a field emission display.
The organic light emitting device may be driven with a low voltage, may be manufactured to be thin, and may have a wide viewing angle and a high response rate. Thus, it may be advantageous for use in display devices such as a portable phone, a car audio system, or a digital camera.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which luminance is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode layer and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light in response to application of the electric field.
Generally, the organic light emitting diode display is classified as a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) depending on the manner of its driving.
Between the PMOLED and AMOLED, the AMOLED is generally more popular due to its superior resolution, contrast, and operation speed. One frame for the AMOLED includes a scanning period when image data is written, and a light emitting period when light is emitted in accordance with the written image data.
However, in OLED displays, different pixels sometimes exhibit different characteristics such as operation voltage Vth and mobility of their driving transistors, due to process deviation and the like. This results in a difference in luminance between different pixels. The organic light emitting device may be implemented as a curved panel, so it has gained recent popularity. However, organic light emitting devices implemented as curved panels can suffer from luminance deviation caused by the curvature of the panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information not in the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.